I Want a Raise Fanon
(Mordecai is watching TV, Rigby runs up to him) Rigby: Dude! Guess what just came out today? Mordecai:What? Rigby: The new GameBox 5000 is out! Mordecai: Dude, we should totally buy it! How much did it cost? (Rigby hands a flyer to Mordecai) Mordecai: Uh-oh. Dude we don't have this kind of money. Were never gonna get the GameBox! Rigby: Don't panic Mordecai! I know of a guy who could put more money in our paycheck! Beeeennnsssooonnn! Mordecai and Rigby: BEEEEEENNNNSSSSONNN!!! (Flashes to benson's office) Mordecai: Hey Benson can we ask you something? Benson: What is it Rigby: Can we have a raise? Benson: A raise? A RAISE? Hahahahahahahahaha! You guys are so funny! Good one guys. Mordecai: Um, we weren't pranking you, we actually want a raise. Benson: Why should I give you slackeers more money into your paycheck? You guys never finish your work! Mordecai: We'll finsish this time! Rigby: Yeah we promise! Benson: Ugh... Fine fine I'll give you guys a shot at trying to get a raise. Mordecai and Rigby: Ah Yeaauhhh! Benson: But, you guys will be doing a little something diffrent. (hands them a paper) NOW GET OUT! Mordecai: Hmmm it's a to do list. Rigby: What? Look at all these ridiculous jobs. Like job number 6, unicorn repellent spray? What does that even mean? Mordecai: Come on dude It's for the GameBox 5000! Rigby: Ugh... Fine lets get this over with (music montage of them doing the to do list. Scene flashes to them driving the golf cart.) Rigby: Ugggghhhh, these jobs are ridiculous! Mordecai: Yeah and I got poop water all over my face when we unclogged Benson's toilet! Rigby: Actually that was my favorite part of the day. (strats laughing) (Rigby gets punched by Mordecai) Rigby: OWWWWW. Mordecai:Lets just drop off Benson's lunch and we'll get this over with (Stops at the house and mordecai and Rigby enter and see Benson lying on the couch) Mordecai: Uhhhhhh what are you doing? Benson: Waiting to get a massage. Rigby: From who? Benson: Read the to do list ( It says "Give Benson a massage") Mordecai and Rigby: WHHHHHATTT!?! Mordecai: Were not doing this? Rigby: Yeah man I mean look at your back! It has Skips's fur on it! Benson: You guys want to get the raise, then massage my BACK! Mordecai: Ugh, Ok. Rock paper scissors to see who massages first? Rigby: Fine (Rigby does Rock, Mordecai does scissors) Mordecai:UUUUUGGGGHHH!!! Rigby: Hm, Hm go in man. Mordecai: I'll think of the GameBox while doing it (Starts massaging) Benson: WHAT? YOU CALL THAT MASSAGING? ITS LIKE YOU"RE PLAYING THE DRUMS ON MY BACK! Mordecai: I'm trying, I'm trying! Benson:UGH, thats it thats it. Rigby you start massaging. Rigby: Ah WHAT? Benson: And you Mr. Mordetry. You finish what evers left on the to do list Mordecai: But.. Benson: No Buts, FINISH IT AND THATS AN ORDER!!! (Mordecai runs out of the house) Benson: Okay now Rigby try rubbing my feet. (Benson shows feet and it has Skips's fur on it) Rigby: *Gulp* (Mordecai driving on the cart) Mordecai: Okay, just have to pick up the tools from the shed and then just one more job left to do. Just one more (Drives up to shed and opens it and grabs the tool box) Mordecai: Okay last job is...WHHHAATTT!!!! (Drops tool box on foot) Mordecai: OW OW OW OW! Ugh this is outrageous I got to see Benson (Slams open door to the house) Mordecai: ARE YOU KIDDING Me BENSON? I mean thre were outrageous stuff on the list. but none like this! Rigby: Lemme see that. Number 39 Hamboning? Are you serious Benson? Mordecai: Ugh you and your third grade education Rigby. Read number 40! Rigby: HUUUHH? You, you sick man. Benson: What? You guys wanted a raise. So do the final job and you'll get your MONEY! Mordecai: No.Not anymore, deal is off. (Crumples to do list and throws it on the floor. To do list blows ouut of thewindow outside) Benson: FINE! DEALS OFF! But just realizeyou guys just wasted you're entire day for nothing. Mordecai: Well, we don't care Mordecai and Rigby: Hm, Hm , Hm, Hm (Big noise occurs outside) Rigby: Ummm, what was that? (All of them go outside) Mordecai: Its the to do list! It's growing bigger! Rigby: Eewww, don't say it like that Mordecai. (To do list starts transfroming) Benson: Um, whats it doing? (To do list turns into a giant origami paper bird thing) Origsmi Monster:So... know one wants to finish my to do list. Devestating consequences shall now occur. Benson: Um, what kind? Origami Monster:Oh nothing lethal. Just me blowing up the park in 5 minutes. Mordecai, Rigby, Benson: WHAT? Origami Monster: Start up sequence initiate (Begins countdown, Skips pulls up on a golf cart) Skips: What did you guys do? Mordecai: We didn't finish the last thing on Benson's to do list, and then that thing happend! Skips: Well what was the last thing? (Mordecai whispers to Skips) Skips:Ohhh noo. Benson why'd you do that? Benson: I DIDN"T KNOW THAT WOULD HAPPEND OK!So don't blame it on me. (Park starts shaking) Rigby: So um, HOW DO WE GET RID OF THSI THING! Skips: You have to finish the to do list! Mordecai: WHAT? Skips: Just do it or the park will explode! Mordecai: Uggghhh, Fine we'll do it. Benson: Okay I'll gather everyone up.(Grabs walkki talki) Everyone, get to the house NOW NOW NOW! (Muscle Man, HFG, and Pops show up on a golf cart) Muscle Man: Uhhh WHAT IS THAT THING? Rigby: Its an origami monster! Muscle Man: Hey you know who else is an origsmi monster? Benson: NO TIME FOR MY MOM JOKES MUSCLE MAN! Now do the final thing because we've got one minute til the park explodes! Mordecai: *gulp* Rigby: Here it goes! (Mordecai and Rigby start dancing like idiots) Mordeciai and Rigby: La, la la la la (Everyone but m and r start laughing) Pops:So thats how it looks like! Haha! (Origami monster disengrates to the old to do list, Benson picks it up) Benson: Well, that was a sure close one Mordecai: Um, Benson can we please stop dancing and get our raise now? Rigby: Yeah Muscle Man's recording with his video camera! Muscle Man: AHAHAHA! Benson: I'll tell you what I'll give you a raise if you do one more thing. Mordeciai: What? Benson: To massage me. (Everyone but M and R start laughing) Rigby: I don't think I want a GameBox anymore. THE END